Grease Monkey
by LPBekka
Summary: Quite Simple...its smut, Grease Monkey Kurt, self manipulation and lemon, AU, Klaine, Chapter 2/2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **yay for AU OOC smut x333

**D/C: **I bought Darren and Criss on ebay last night so they're mine! [this is a lie sadly ;_; none of the characters belong to me all belong to fox and Ryan Murphy]

…..

I began working here around two years ago. It was just after my step-father left me this place. Grease Monkey garage. He was a regular car junkie. Ever since he married my mom when I was at the tender age of three he showed me how to work a car, often comparing it to a fine woman which is probably why I had no interest in the motors. Quite simply, I'm gay.

But if treating a car is how a man treats a lady then _he_ has to be straight. He could work wonders with any engine, any make, model, year. He knew everything about every car and could even tell a few things about the owner from merely looking.

He was incredible. Honestly I only hired him firstly based on looks and a desperate hope he swung my way but as it turned out he was the most talented person in this god forsaken dump. I hated here and countless times considered selling, even had offers but it was him that kept me here because I knew if I left then he'd be out of my life

"You okay Mr. Anderson?" A silky voice calls to me and I look up from the books, out the small, open office window where a beautiful brunette was looking to me. Kurt's slender body is somewhat on view, his blue coveralls pulled to his legs, tied around the waist. He is wearing a white wife beater, arms on display. His brunette hair is a mess and all along his face, clothing and flesh he's grubby and dirty with oil. He has a cheeky smile on his face, he was always happiest when working.

'I'm fine.' I was about to reply before eyeing the large wrench in his hand. He's cleaning the grease off it with a white clothe, stroking along the tool slowly, thoroughly cleaning. The images that fill my head are filthy, his hand expertly manoeuvring along the utensil. I find myself staring at his actions, swallowing loudly and his slender eyebrow raised.

"Mr. Anderson?" I shake my head and smile to him, forced, my groin's already burning, a semi supported. He could take one look at me with those smouldering, bedroom eyes and I was choked with arousal.

"I'm fine Hummel." I tell him and look back to the books, hand shivering. I hope he didn't notice but how could he not? He had to realize how I acted around him, everyone did. I knew they talked, even walked in on a conversation where they were talking about their 'cock-sucking' boss. I don't really care, they do their job well and it isn't exactly a secret although the time some kids graffitied FAG along the garage doors I was pretty damn pissed.

He smiles and nods, walking away and I sigh. Jesus fuck! I'm so damn hard from a five second conversation. I rested my head down on the desk, upon the books and sigh, one hand cupping my erect dick. This has become way too regular an occurrence, at least once a day. My last boyfriend Brad left me because I moaned Kurt's names one too many times.

My office is a small cubical, mostly cut off from the rest of the garage with the door and window opening onto the work site. They couldn't see….you know….if I indulged.

Kurt was looking onto a new car, his hand stroking along the side of the vehicle as he walked to the bonnet, memorising every curve. His body stretches as he pulls up the hood, white shirt rising just enough to show the soft flesh around his navel and the brown hair leading up to his belly button. His stomach heaves as he leaves up the bonnet and looks down, a broad smile extending across his perfect face.

I bite my lip and look to the other, less attractive workers and make sure none are watching as I look at Kurt, hand slipping into my underwear, feeling the swollen, hot organ pulsing in my hand as I bite back a moan, imagining its him stroking me, maybe even doing more. His fiddled at the engine and I imagined his hands running along my thighs, stroking and unbuttoning my trousers, pulling my jeans down slowly, his dark, smouldering, bedroom eyes glazing at me, chest heaving. The same look he gives a new engine, inhaling the fumes of my arousal like he does the odour of petrol. Burying his face in between my legs, hot mouth opening against my boxers, the muted heat so wet and moist against the fabric so I moan.

Out in the garage he places a cigarette behind his ear, his elegant but rough from work fingers stroking the stick. I bite my lip, stroking faster as I imagine his hands reaching into my boxers, slowly pulling my erect cock from my jeans and I whimper, biting my lip as he licked his labret, looking to the engine. I want those eyes on me, eyeing my dick, so big and hard, throbbing for him and he smirks, leaning in, tongue collecting the pool of pre-ejaculation, moaning, eyes rolling back into his head while his lips wrap around my weeping, red tip.

My eyes roll back into my head as I thumb the head and I almost roll my head back, moaning at the image of Kurt slowly sucking me off.

I open my eyes to see his hands rest on the front of the car as he leans down to check the engine, his back arching and perfectly moulded ass sticking out, the coveralls slipping down enough so the bare tip of his ass is visible as his shirt rides up along his back, showing the soft curve of his spine and the soft flesh of his perfect. Ass.

I growl, imagining squeezing his perfectly shaped ass in my hands, him crawling up my body, kissing he, rubbing against my thick erection, moaning, begging me to kiss him, touch him, fuck him.

The mere idea of that happening has me moaning quietly, stroking my erection faster, cheeks flushed and chest raising and falling swiftly. Oh god, he was so fucking hot, bent over the car, examining and fixing, working with love for the vehicle, his ass giving a little wiggle and I lean back in the chair, stroking myself, springing my dick from his clothed prison, no one can see the actions but I didn't care. Oh god, just looking at him, I'm so hot.

I imagine him leaning back on my lap, my rock hard, weeping dick, stroking along his opening, his soft, perfect ass. My head rolls back and I growl, gripping onto his ass, easing inside him.

Biting my lip I ever so slightly tighten my grip on my dick, gasping, whimpering and stroking fast as he moves his hips in times to the music playing in the garage. I'm tormented, my hand speeding up, stroking swiftly, my orgasm stirring as he leans back, hands running through his messy hair, sweaty and his white shirt see through and sticking to his flesh, nipples visible and the slight stains of petrol and grease all along his clothes and strong, multicoloured arms.

Biting on my bottom lip I part my legs some more, growling and stroking myself some more, faster, feeling my orgasm on my tongue, so intense like it always is when Kurt is in my mind. My other hand grips the wooden desk and I moan, breath catching, moaning, growling, eyes rolling back, closing, opening, hand getting faster and faster, more frantic, hectic, desperate.

"K-Kurt…" I moan, eyes squeezing shut as I explode in between my fingers, hot, sticky seed seeping through the digits, the slick sounds of self indulgence filling my office as I growl, belly heaving and heat spreading through my body as my movements slow, stretching my dick, gasping, head collapsing on the books as Kurt closed the bonnet.

My head was slick with sweat, hands wet and seed coated. I whimpered and gasped for air and I heard a cough. I look up to see Kurt looking at me, rubbing the rag along his chest and foreead, sweaty and beautiful.

"You okay Mr. Anderson?" He asks and I look to him, cheeks tinged pink and I was panting.

"I'm fine Hummel." I say and he smiles, walking back into the garage.

…..

**A/N: **there is a second part but it ends on a downer but it has smut so...its up to you guys if you'd like to see more xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **sorry this took so long :( here's the second and final chapter x

**D/C: **not true so don't sue

…..

Sometimes the day can just drag on and for me that was every day but I'm sure if that's good or bad. On one hand it felt like longer to gaze at Kurt..but on the other hand…it meant…err….more time with Kurt. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. The problem was I cant stop thinking about him, he drives me crazy with arousal from one look, one movement.

Its later in the day and my self pleasuring seems to have gone unnoticed. I'm back to my books, calculating how much we're making and spending. I hate to say it but it looks like I'll have to fire one employee. One thing that is for sure is it wont be Kurt. Provided no one noticed my occasional… okay regular self indulgence there are no signs that I favourite Kurt above anyone else.

I'm too busy focusing on the books, wondering how I could possibly fire any of the men here. Other than Kurt and this other guy Robert they were all here since my step father started this fucking dump. The day drags on, the only thing gaining my attention from these books being any time Kurt passes or comes in view of my small cubical window. Soon the day is out and 6pm approaches. I didn't even notice the time until the sounds in the garage died down and the men began to clock out.

They didn't even acknowledge me, their boss, just leave and I lean out the window to see all the cars and equipment stored away.

"Need some help with the books?" A stray, musical voice rings out and I nearly fall when I hear it. Kurt was standing just out of my original lane of sight, putting some of the tools back. He is so much more grubby with grease in his hair and blackened fingernails, dirt along his face and body but fuck he is just utterly gorgeous.

"I-I'm f-f-fine…" I say, pushing myself back and trying to calm the instant fluster that came across me, blushing cheeks, stutter and all. Oh god I'm making such a fool of himself. Kurt's just smirking and saunters over to the window, one hand on his slight hip, his white wife beater raised just a little over his stomach so his fleshy hips and navel were on view. I swallow.

He rests one arm on the opening ledge and leans forward, I have my back to him trying to organize some papers that are already prepared. Kurt chuckles and I feel him looking at me. In my minds eye I can see his back dipped so his round, perky ass was sticking out, the overalls hung precariously low on his soft hips. He is so gorgeous but I…I cant look. I'm a mess, I walk out of the cubical, really just wanting to get us both out, lock up and go back to my apartment…alone.

Once I get outside the enclosed space Kurt appears right there, lingering right on front of me. I can feel my face grow a bright red. Oh god, my stomach is alive with butterflies and I feel so nauseous.

"You do know I majored in accounting in college." he smirks, one hand resting on my clean shirt, over my beating heart, dirtying it but my flesh beneath it burns madly from the touch, so much so I jump back with a yelp. Kurt chuckles. "Of course I dropped out." he says, his hands now on his hips. I know all about it. Kurt dropped out because he was one of the boys who had too much fun in college. He could probably tell from looking at me that I did finish it, did well, always was a little nerdy, okay a lot nerdy.

I backed away and hit the bonnet of a car. Kurt smirks and skulks closer.

"You know.." he begins in a low, husky voice. "I've seen how you look at me Blaine." he whispers, walking closer and closer to the younger. My heart is beating madly in my chest as he whimpers, backing me onto the car. "Sometimes….I even hear you…in your office when I pass…" he is still whispering, smiling broadly. "Mmm, you moaning and panting…sometimes whispering my name…" he is so seductive and sexy, his voice dripping with suggestion. Shit, I'm so fucking hard, harder than ever before. "So fucking hot Blaine…tell me what you want….what your dirty little mind wants me to do…"

My head is spinning, stomach swirling and I just…I can't believe this is happening. I have to be dreaming. Yeah. Yeah that's is. A dream, a silly…silly little….little dream…

"Blllaaaiiinneee…" he drags out my name and it sounds so whimsical from his lips and he's pressing his thigh between my legs which I try to press together but they just part for him. I swallow loudly, stuttering more. "You're not answering me…" he gives his hips a little swing and his leg glides between mine, my burning groin pressing against his leg so I squeak and whimper, backing as much as I can to the car, falling back so I'm sitting on the bonnet and he's leaning over me, hands on either side of my body. "Blaine? Tell me!"

"I-I wanna f-fuck you." I gasp in reply, stunned I actually said the words to the object of my desire. His dark eyes flash with lust and he leans in so our noses bump, he's smirking, those beautiful, slender lips curled in a snide grin and his warm breath fans my lips. He smells of gasoline and its overpowering but ohh so much more arousing off him than from the cars.

"You do?" he whispers, I whimper as he leans closer into me. "Mmm, that's so hot Blaine." Oh fuck! Oh my god is he really saying this? I-I-I cant even think, my mind is just a muddle. Kurt Hummel, my sex god is….is saying he thinks….that…..I actually feel like I'm gonna pass out.

"You know…" he whispers, finger drawing circles on my clothed thigh, inching closer to my swollen groin. "I have my own little fantasies." I swallow loudly. L-little fantasies? He leans so much closer into me so our lips of almost touching. My mouth is totally dry.

"F-f-fantasies?" I stutter and my heart is thudding as his hand slides up along my leg to my chest, resting above said beating heart.

"Mmhmm." he confirms, nodding and leaning forward. "Of doing this." he whispers, leaning in and fusing our lips together so my breath leaves my body and I cringe. Unable to do anything other than give in to him, one hand clenching his shirt as I kiss him back, whimpering and moaning as his tongue presses through my lips, suckling on my own hot, wet muscle as we kiss heatedly, clinging and both moaning.

"Mmm, fuck." Kurt hisses, fisting my shirt and pulling me close, getting me all dirty and grubby but I don't care. I open my mouth wider, allowing his skilled tongue to command my actions so he took over, lifting one leg so its kneeling on the bonnet, his groin hot and hard, pressing against my own. I gasp.

"Oh god!" I call and he leans back, beginning to grind against me, chafing our erections and groaning loudly. I whimper and push my hips forward, pushing against him until I'm whimpering and moaning, a pathetic mess of trembling nerves, more aroused than I've ever been in my entire life.

"Oh my god." I whimper and his grubby body grinds against my form and I groan, head falling back, he leans in, cupping my cheek. I can feel the grease transfer to my cheek as his hand slips slightly, stroking my face, dirtying it and all I can do is whimper and kiss him deeply. He kisses back and whispers to me.

"Fuck Blaine I'm so hot."

"Yes you are!" I growl, feeling so much more confident now that our lips are furiously fused. He gasps as I spin him around and pin him to the bonnet, not commanding his mouth with my tongue. He looks so surprised as I push him onto the rusted hood and our lips only break when he gasps and pulls back, a small condom wrapper only catching my attention now. I gasp and he grins cheekily, pulling the wrapper open with his teeth. Oh shit, this is really happening, this is really…

"Wait!" I call as he attempts to pull down my pants and I grip his wrist, eyeing the condom between his teeth, the wry grin still on his face. "I-I should..probably lock up."

"Just leave it." he says through gritted teeth which still clamp around the latex. "Makes it so much more exciting don't you think?" My eyes widen and I look to his dirty clothes and body, sweat glistening, brunette hair limp over his brow, small pink tongue sneaking over his full bottom lip. Fuck!

"Yes." I moan, pulling away the condom and kissing him as his tongue flicks over my bottom lip and his hands pull down my trousers, cupping my boxers beneath which my thick erection strains against the cotton, leaking madly. He hisses.

"Mmmm, I want you in me, right here..." he hissed loudly and pulls me close, our tongues hotly moving together as I growl and hiss. "Right now…" his hand dives into my underwear, stroking the shaft and pulling the condom from my hand. This was like my hottest fantasy coming true. "Mmm, allow me." he hisses, springing my erect dick from my pants and now that I'm exposed I'm plagued with insecurities and doubts and I become increasingly aware of the fact that he is clothed. He's gazing wide eyed at my cock which is a fine eight inches in length. He licks his lips and kisses me heatedly, eyeing my erection as his skilled hands slide the condom on.

"Mmm, so fucking big." he hisses and gasps as he slides it on. "You're so big Mr. Anderson." When its firm on he pulls me in, kissing me. "Ugh, I wanna be filled by you."

I hiss and natural, predator instincts kick in as I pull him around so his front is pressed to the bonnet of the car and stretch around to pull at the arms of the covers alls which are tied around his waist. He has his hands on the hood and is looking over his shoulder, panting, cheeks red and eyes dark with utter arousal. He's so fucking hot. I need to be inside him.

The coveralls fall and I tug at the jeans beneath to discover he's going commando. His tight, round ass is far more perfect than I ever could have imagined and I gulp loudly, a whimper escaping my lips.

"Fuck…" I hiss, stretching out and stroking along the soft flesh of his ass, moaning. Its so soft and perky, so beautiful. He has the most perfect ass I've ever seen.

"You are beautiful!" I growl and lean over his shoulder to kiss those perfect, amazing lips. He responds to the slightest touch, shivering and gasping as I run my hands up along his sides, pinching his nipples, discovering to my delight that his right one is pierced. He gasps as my erect cock strokes along his opening, the lubricated condom letting it slide erotically along his cheeks, poking at the entrance to a point where it stretched his opening and then he would miss.

"Please! Please….no teasing I need it!" Kurt begged, his back arching back, the nape of his neck resting against my shoulder. His voice is high, desperate, I've never heard him like this, its so fucking hot and I growl, positioning myself at his entrance. He growled and cried out to me, begging and I pushed inside, no preparation or anything, just me inside his unprepared, tight ass.

"Oh. God!" I call out when I realize how tight he is and I bury my face in the bend of his neck while his hand stretches back, fisting my black hair as his body tenses. He's gasping, whimpering as if in pain, the tears in his eyes. He's trembling and his eyes are screwed shut. He's in pain, I can tell so I stop my movements and clung to him, gasping and holding him to my chest as I was buried deep inside his body.

"B-Blaine…" he cries out loudly, eyes tightly shut. He's shaking, his belly heaving and he's gulping in air. "P-please…please move…." The tears slip down his cheeks and he turns his face to the right, burying it in by hair, hiccupping a tear. "Make the pain go away.." he pleads in a meek tone and sobs, the pain inside his body explosive from my cock.

I open my eyes slowly and lean in, kissing him tenderly, my hips beginning to move slowly, hardly moving but just enough so the friction stretches him, hurting more at first so he arches back and sobs, begging for me to make it good, make it better. The original, blinding pleasure I felt when sheathed inside him becoming second now to my need to make him feel good, to realize how pleasurable this would be.

How the tables have turned. Now he's the trembling mess, subjected to my mercy and I'm in control but I don't taunt and torture like he did with his sultry walk and seductive gaze. I begin gentle, tender, kissing his lips lightly from the corner to full on, tender, loving, erotic kisses.

He whimpers as I move inside, one hand on the bonnet of the car and the other gripping onto me, clinging to my fair, fisting the black locks, forcing me to kiss him like this, tender and soft. He gasps at every movement, slow and gentle. My movements slowly grow more bold, pulling out more and pushing further inside him, deeper.

"Ah!" he cries out suddenly and I pause, looking to him with wide eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I whisper over the loud music playing from the stereo on the shelf. He shakes his head and whimpers.

"N-no…" he gasps. "D-do it again!" I nod and slowly press into that sensitive bundle of nerves that cause him to see stars and he cries out in pleasure as if nail into it, his hips move back against mine. "Again!" he cries like a man possessed, suddenly the pain giving way to pleasure as I push into that spot, stimulating his prostate. He whines and begs for more, for it faster, harder.

Shit, he's so fucking close. I'm so hard and so damn near to release. He growls and his head falls back, my gasps and his moans soon filling up the garage, louder than the music as he fuses our lips in wet, loud, frantic kisses as we begin to move together. He moves back every time I press in and he cries out in pleasure at every nail of his prostate.

"Blaine….fuck…." he gasps and cries out to me. "T-tell me….tell me how much you love being in my hot ass." I growl and bite into his neck, claiming him.

"Fuck I love it…..s-so much. You're so…so tight….s-so hot…" I moan and we move against one another, moaning and whimpering. "I-I'm so close…"

"Shit.." Kurt whimpers, his hand moving to his hot, dripping erection and he strokes himself. "T-touch me Blaine…t-touch me and I'll cum…" I growl, having fantasized about this for months…almost two years. My hand slides down his stomach to his swollen erection and I clasp it, the both of us stroking him off, bringing him close and I feel him tighten suddenly and cried out loudly.

"Oh god.." I gasp, knowing he was going to explode and he cries out loudly.

"BLAINE!" he cries, moving against me as he bursts into both our hands, cumming all over our hands and crying out as he clenches around my dick making me explode so fucking hard inside the condom, screaming and moaning his name, both of us riding off our long orgasms until both collapsed forward on the bonnet, one arm around him and the other still around his erection.

I struggling to catch my breath, not wanting to remove myself but moving back when it no longer seems realistic to be joined like this. I remove myself, pulling off the condom covered with blood and semen. He is panting and I cant believe this happened. I begin to suckle his essence from my hand, oh god he's so sweet, I knew he'd be. I've wanted to taste him for so long, he tastes amazing but his lips taste just as sweet.

I lean over his body and kiss his mouth, he kisses back and forces himself up, pulling up his jeans as I cup his face and kiss him as lovingly as I can manage. He responds to my tender actions but weakly, I assume he's tired from the sex.

"You were amazing…you are amazing." I whisper and kiss him and he smiles tiredly and leans back.

"So I guess this means I'm sticking around." he says and I blush, stuttering.

"O-oh well I g-guess…" Damn I'm a stuttering mess again. "W-we could go get a c-coffee if you li…" he chuckles and his usual unreadable mask is back on.

"I mean the business." I draw a blank, pausing for a minute and I look to him.

"Err. I don't understand." Kurt walks off and pulls on his coat. I'm all dirty from our actions together, greasy and filthy but satisfied, at least I was until he spoke again.

"Oh c'mon Blaine." he chuckles, his limp the only sign of our actions. "Everyone knows you're downsizing." he pulls on his jacket and smiles to me. "At least now I know I got my job, right?" I-I….what?

"Y-you mean…" I begin to feel miserable. "A-all that….was just….s-so you could keep you j-job?" he smiled and begins to clap slowly.

"Congratulations Blaine. If I'm the one gone I don't think a sexual harassment suit would do good for Grease Monkeys business." he zips up his jacket and smiles to me like he does every evening. "See you tomorrow Mr. Anderson." he smirks and waves, leaving the garage, pulling back the iron doors and shutting them with a loud crash at the same moment my heart shatters.

I begin to feel a little lost as I pull my dirty pants up. What happened had been amazing because…because I thought it meant something…to both of us. I thought…thought maybe he liked me but….but it was all to keep his job…. What hurt the most was I had been foolish enough to think he liked me like I liked him but now…now….

The tears ran down my eyes and I gazed around, the music sounding loudly as I look to the car where _it_ happened. The tears fall, stinging my eyes and I kick the wheel of the car.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!" I scream out and my voice breaks as I just fall to the ground and cry like the pathetic mess I am.

….

A/N: I have NO plans to continue this so sworry, I warned you all it ended on a bad note

Bbuutttt I'm a sweet girl [sometimes xD] and decided that I'll put up some more slashyness if you'd like with happy endings…in more ways that one xD choices are….Kurt and Blaine dressed up as characters from Cats, diva mpreg Kurt sec, Pirate and Slave sex [I plan to convert this anyhoo], Kurt and Blaine as a part of Sex Addicts Anon XD there's two others but…they are SUPER fucked up…like I mean…really I don't want you guys to know that side of me fucked up XD


End file.
